far away
by gleekywhovianluv
Summary: blaine and kurt are married and have a little boy named jay Blaine is in the army and gets a phone call,
1. a normal day

As the sun rose so did Blaine Anderson a guy of mid age with a curly brown hair Blaine worked in the military he got into his uniform. he hated his work it took him away from his family his husband Kurt Anderson and his little boy Jay . He then walked over to his husband who layed in bed still asleep Blaine kissed him slow but passionately Kurt awake and started to kiss back to signal he was awake.

"morning handsome" Blaine said through their kiss.

they soon pulled away from there once passionate kiss .

"morning off to work"Kurt said still trying to catch his breath.

"yer, i leave in like 5mins"Blaine said disappointed that he could craw back in his bed and cuddle his husband and couldn't tickle his son.

"don't forget to say bye to Jay" Kurt said.

"do i ever" Blaine teased his husband sharing one last kiss before he left for work.

he walked into his son's room to see his little boy fast asleep in his car bed with a picture of him and his dads cuddling for the day he was bent over to kiss his son when his son rolls over .

"do you have to go to work daddy" said Blaine's 6 year old son Jay .

"yes jay i have to go but i will pick you put after school and he can play football or baseball" Blaine said this clearly broke Blaine's heart that he couldn't play with his son all day.

"FOOTBALL" Jay said over excited .

Blaine kissed his son then went down stairs to leave for work.

it was now 7:30 the time that Kurt would wake up jay Kurt had all ready made pancakes and bacon jay was like Blaine in the Jay and Blaine both loved bacon.

"hey baby boy time to get up" Kurt said while he was sitting on the end of his bed .

"a little bit longer please papa"jay said .

"come on or the tickle monster comes out" Kurt said cheeky ish-ly.

he just rolled over pretending to be asleep. Kurt began to tickle his little feet and under his arms .

"come on breakfast is downstairs waiting to be eaten"Kurt said.

they walked downstairs to the smell of eat the Jay goes up stairs to get ready for school and kurt got his lunch ready .once they were both ready Kurt took Jay to school then Kurt when to work at the studio. School was over and Blaine was waiting out side Jay's class room waiting for his son the bell when then Jay ran out of the class room running at his dad. they walk over to the car Jay telling his dad all about his day. They got home they dropped their bags and ran outside to play football and run around. they did this for an hour before Kurt got home and walked outside to see both of his favorite boys playing around.

"PAPA'S HOME" Jay says running to hug his papa.

this made Kurt's heart melt.

The phone rang Blaine ran to grab it seeing that Kurt was busy be informed of Jay's day. Kurt turned around to see Blaine very upset and could hear him talking formally.

"yes of course sir, will be there " Blaine said on the phone

Blaine up on a smile and started to play football again with his son and his husband even has inside his heart broken , but Kurt know something was up nut he left it alone and how talk to him later


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun began to slowly go down on the Anderson's the deiced to go inside to begin to get ready for the walked into the kitchen to start to prepare dinner which was fish and chips. Jay when into the downstairs lounge-room to play video games and Blaine deiced to shower before sat on the shower with the water washing over his bare skin while he was on the floor he was crying not lightly crying it was more when up stairs into his bedroom to ask what drink he wanted with dinner but instead he heard his husband on the shower floor crying walked into the bathroom he looked like he saw a ghost to see his husband in pain that he was in.

"Honey,Whats going on? Are you okay?" Kurt said with complete fear of the situation

"I'm fine"Blaine muttered clearly lying

Kurt crawled to the shower to be closer to his husband in distress .At that moment he didn't care about his hair or clothes he wanted to make the pain stop for his husband.

"Now tell me whats going on please you not telling me makes me worried"Kurt stated

"I'm being deployed to Iraq for 4months in a week"Blaine said clearly very upset because Blaine started to cry even more

"its okay, its fine,were going to get through this okay"Kurt said comforting Blaine,Kurt did not take in want he just got told

They got out of the shower Kurt took his wet clothes and places them in the pile of Blaine's dirty clothes. they but didn't know what to say they were both in shock they dont know how to address it to their son doing this was going to break both of their didn't want to do this does anyone no but they had no choice but to tell me.

"Kurt we need to tell Jay " Blaine said

"I know this isn't going to be easy is it"Kurt replied

"Nope but we have to its going to hurt emotionally"Blaine said

"Better go check dinner "Kurt said he didn't want any of this to be would have to say goodbye to the man he loves so much and it may be last time he will see his husband he didn't want to raise Jay alone he wanted Blaine Next to him forever.

he went downstairs to the kitchen to cheek on dinner. Blaine walked downs stairs into the kitchen he walked behind Kurt and started to hugged and kiss his husband he lent on his shoulder. They stood their for about 5mins just Being in each other Blaine went into the lounge to play video games with his were playing for about 15mins before Kurt called for dinner.

"race you"Jay said to his dad

"you're on "Blaine replied

"count us down Papa" Jay called out to Kurt

"3...2...1...GO" Kurt called then next thing he saw was the two most important people run towards him. Jay was winning until Blaine swooped Jay up into his arms and Blaine was tickling his son and all we cared about was the sound of his sons laughing and screaming. Kurt loved this sight seeing how much Blaine and Jay loved each other so quickly grabbed his phone to snap a photo of his husband and his son laughing and spinning around. he would miss this so much when Blaine was gone. they sat and ate after they ate and cleared the table they sat jay down at the table. Jay know something was going on because this never happened he would normally bath then the all would watch a movie as a family.

"Jay we need to tell you something and you need to be a big boy about it " Blaine stated

"okay daddy " Jay said

"So Jay in a week i need to go away for 4months for work i dont have a choose buddy but i get to stay with you for 4 days and i dont go to work and you dont go to school" Blaine said trying not to cry

"why daddy" Jay asked clearly confused why his dad had to leave him

"Because dad has too for work remember when we said that he may have to leave us for awhile for work"Kurt said because Blaine couldn't do it

"daddy dont leave me i love you"Jay said starting to cry think that it was his fault that his dad had to leave him

"I love you too buddy but i dont have i choose and its bath time"Blaine said started to well up with tears

Jay went upstairs to get ready for his bath. Blaine and Kurt both stood their taking in each other in-brace then Kurt went up stairs to bath his son and Blaine stayed their in his did i have to chosen to go? why me? i dont want to go i dont want to leave my family and its so far away and for 4months. what if i miss my sons birthday because that's in 4 and a half months his face was so and his son walked downstairs Jay in his Pj's.

"ready to watch a movie its spiderman to night" Kurt said to his husband

"you bet" Blaine replied walking over to the lounge room

they snuggled together by the time the movie was over Jay was fast asleep in Blaine's arm they walk up stairs to put Jay to bed, they tucked him in then Kurt kissed him on the cheek then walked over to his room while blaine stayed back in Jays room to read him a story as he always did even though Jay wouldn't be able to hear him he did like always. after the story Blaine egot of the floor and kissed his son that he loved so walked to his room as Blaine gott in his room kurt came out of the bathroom in hid pj's they hopped into bed and they cuddled Blaine stay awake for longer to make sure Kurt got to sleep okay then he began to dose off into a deep sleep


End file.
